Unsettled Fate
by meiqi89
Summary: what happens when an unsettled tragedy between GaEul and YiJung, JaeKyung and WooBin in 1940 meets again in 2012? When they are given a second chance for happily ever after, how would their fates intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

**~° Unsettled Fate..°~**

**Chapter 1**

**Joseon Period, 1350. King WooBin was ruling the Joseon Dynasty of Korea alongside with his queen consort JaeKyung. King WooBin was excellent in literature and various studies ever since he was young, since he ascended the throne, he brought great advancement to the nation's developments, but none of his efforts in settling the chaos in the court was paying off. Queen consort JaeKyung is a kind and smart woman, coming from lowly backgrounds. She entered the palace as a servant girl along with her younger sister, GaEul after their parents died in the war. Both of them exhibited their individual talents, elder sister being an excellent cook and the younger sister being so detail and excellent in sewing. Elder sister was soon noticed by the late king and betrothed her to his eldest son, which is the current king, King WooBin. The younger sister remained as a average ranked seamstress in the palace, not having any desires of rankings, powers or status.**

**In the quarters of Queen JaeKyung, GaEul was showing her elder sister the new hanbok she just completed for the king and queen to wear for the coming mid-autumn festival. JaeKyung gasped as she admired her sister's handwork, "Ah! My sister is still so good in this, really. You must make the first outfit for the royal prince when he is born, I insist." JaeKyung smiled as she placed a hand on her abdomen. Ga Eul smiled too, JaeKyung has been all smiles ever since she found herself pregnant with King WooBin's child. Her sister hasn't been really happy lately ever since King WooBin was forced to accept Princess MinHwa from the neighbouring country as his concubine because of pressures from the Dowager Empress. JaeKyung knew that she and King WooBin has been friends and lovers since they were both young, and the king wasn't interested in Princess MinHwa at all, but this foreign princess has been provoking a lot of problems in the palace but still getting a lot of favor from the Dowager Empress.**

**Ga Eul bid Queen JaeKyung goodnight and proceeded back to her quarters but on her way back she encountered two of General YiJung's righthand men, she bit her lips and knew what was coming ahead tonight. She went to his quarters, slide the doors opened and saw a drunken YiJung. "Yah come here! What took you so long?!" He screamed and threw the bowls on the floor, smashing it into pieces and this scared Ga Eul a bit. Ga Eul tried to take a few steps back but YiJung came forwards and pulled Ga Eul, and slammed her body on the bed. He started ripping off her clothes ruthlessly and tasting every inch of her skin, hands roaming every curve of her body, it was as if YiJung is a beast taking away every inch of Ga Eul's pureness. Ga Eul shed a tear and closed her eyes. This is not the first time anyway, YiJung would always call her into his quarters whenever he needed someone to release all the anger, stress and loneliness he is experiencing. She has no one to blame but herself, for falling in love with this man the very first time she saw him when she was only eight years old. She bite her lips as she felt YiJung entering into her body, felt the sensations that YiJung was giving her as their bodies combined and trying to remember these short moments that YiJung was showing his desires for her, because whenever they walk pass each other in the palace, he would walk pass her as if she didn't exist and it pained Ga Eul's heart so much that she would cry for nights and secretly hoping for YiJung to call her to his quarters again so that she could felt wanted by him again.**

**...**

**One morning, Ga Eul was sitting in the gardens sewing the baby outfit for the crown prince as Queen JaeKyung's due date is nearing. It was a lovely spring and Ga Eul can't help but to smile, she put her work aside, went to the gardens and admired the flowers. From far, General YiJung was observing Ga Eul, YiJung bite his lips and wrenched his fist as he watched the innocent GaEul dancing and laughing in the gardens as she danced with the birds and butterflies. There was this pureness and innocence of GaEul that YiJung desired but he could never get hold of it. He desired for GaEul, he loved her, but he was a broken man, a boy who was forever loved lesser by his father compared to his brother and a man who would be forever under the command of his brother, he never knew how to love. **

**...**

**GaEul was making herself busy in the royal kitchen, helping out to prepare the Queen's meals when she suddenly felt a wave of nausea. She covered her mouth and ran to the backyard of the kitchen to vomit, not wanting to get any attention from her fellow colleagues. GaEul panted as she patted her chest, she frowned, could it be that she is pregnant? Aniyo, no..but then... she started to cry, not knowing what to do and what would happen to her if she was found out by the others. But deep down inside her heart she was happy, because although she couldn't be with YiJung, at least God granted a child of his. She secretly planned to escape the palace and raise her child.**

**It was a few days after that incident when GaEul was very sure that she is pregnant. She went to visit her sister that night after dinner, she handed the completed baby outfit to Queen JaeKyung, giving all her blessings to the crown prince. It pained GaEul's heart so much to leave her sister but if her condition was found out by the court, her sister's position would be in danger too, the last thing she wanted was to separate her sister from her lover. She cried as she quietly packed her things and attempted to leave the palace from the back doors when she was ambushed by Princess MinHwa and a group of palace guards. GaEul was brought to King WooBin, having been accused of having an affair with the palace guards, getting herself pregnant and now wanting to run away. **

**King WooBin wouldn't believe that his sister-in-law would do such a thing, but GaEul felt her impending doom when she found herself framed by Princess MinHwa as she took out all the evidence. GaEul cried as she observe how cold General YiJung's expressions was, as if none of these concerned him, and how Queen JaeKyung broke down in tears when King WooBin was forced to sentence GaEul to death. Before GaEul was dragged out of the court, she screamed against YiJung, "General! This is not true! Please...! There has never been a someone else!" But YiJung didn't even looked at GaEul, deep inside his heart he was hurting like mad, finding it so hard to accept that innocent GaEul would do such a thing but all the evidence was laid in front of him. GaEul cried even more, "General! I...white flowers will bloom if i'm innocent!" GaEul felt her heart breaking into millions of pieces, so this is how her love would end..**

**...**

**GaEul was sentenced to drink poison as a form of suicide, her sentence was to carried out in a secluded and deserted former quarters of the palace maids. GaEul sat in front of the table with a small bowl of black substance, the presence of the palace guards and prosecutors didn't seem to be bothered by her at all. She cried as she placed a hand on her abdomen, asking for forgiveness for not being able to protect her own child, moaning the fate of her love, and drank every drop of the substance that was in the bowl.**

**YiJung was watching from far, frowning and wrenching his fist, unsure of what to do. He watched GaEul crying and holding her abdomen, the agony and sadness that was overflowing from her pained YiJung's heart so much. He finally made the decision to trust GaEul but she was about to drink the poison, he rushed towards her, hoping to stop her but before she could see him coming towards her, he saw her body falling motionlessly towards the ground and her pace was as pale as the white flowers that strangely started blooming all around the gardens.**

**YiJung carried GaEul in his arms, he was crying like a baby, kept on calling GaEul, professing his love and trust for her but she never responded, the only response he got was the sound of the wind blowing unto the white flowers, seemingly mocking him for his foolishness of not acknowledging his love for her when he had an opportunity to do so.**

**The sad story didn't end here, General YiJung was overwhelmed with sadness and agony. He decided that he couldn't continue having to live the rest of his life not seeing GaEul anymore, he stabbed himself with his sword and died in the field of white flowers, holding GaEul in his arms.**

**Queen JaeKyung was equally drowned in sorrow as well, the blooming white flowers in spring reminded her of the death of her innocent sister. She couldn't contain the agony in her heart and drowned herself a week later in the pond. King WooBin was already moaning his brother's death and the death of his beloved wife devastated everything. He continued his reign as king without a queen by his side and his only desire while living was to serve his responsibilities and die to meet his beloved wife and son once again.**

**...**

**2012..The unsettled fate of this four individuals continued as their lives get intertwined with one another's...**

**...**

**to be continued..**

**hi guys! im back again! soeul and jaebin couple..**

**i hope this sounds interesting..don't worry..it's definitely a happy ending.. =)**

**thankies for reading! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2012. CiNan Entertainment head quarters in Seoul. Woo Bin laughed as he watch his younger brother YiJung threw his bag on the floor and slammed his body on the couch, "Ohh i'm so darn tired.." "Really? It was only a short three days outdoor shooting yah." Woo Bin knew that it wasn't easy, shooting outdoors for the upcoming album, YiJung even had eye bags that made him resembles panda, but still he find it really amusing.

YiJung laughed, "Yah hyung, you try standing in the rain for hours with make up on." YiJung has debuted as an actor and singer three years ago when he was twenty one years old under his father's company and under his brother's supervision. YiJung had a talent and passion for singing, but he wasn't sure how far he wanted to be involved in this entertainment industry. All the pressure from work and the media sometimes made him really worn out, the only reason he was hanging onto it is because this was his father's company, and seeing Woo Bin ascending to the top positions made him realize that he had to do something in line too to prove his capabilities to his late father.

YiJung sat up on the couch when he noticed that WooBin was getting ready to leave his office. "Hyung where are you going to? It's so late already." He brother has been rather preoccupied lately, and he knows roughly exactly what he is up to. "Yah hyung, you're going to look for JaeKyung sunbaenim again is it?" WooBin blushed slightly, "Yah how can you question your hyung like that yah..I'm just going to pass her some documents regarding her latest drama yah.." YiJung laughed as he watch his hyung nervously trying to exit the room and accidentally tripping over the coffee table next to the couch.

...

GaEul was sitting with her laps closed tightly and hands clasped together, nervously awaiting the HR manager sitting infront of her to announce the audition results. "GaEul shii, congrats, you will be our newest backstage assistant, however your job scope also covers any other impromptu works and traveling might be necessary, arasso?" GaEul smiled happily and nodded her head. Being a fresh graduate herself, finding a well paid job wasn't easy at all, and she was lucky enough to get this job since her elder sister, actress JaeKyung recommended her. GaEul stepped out of the HR manager's room and JaeKyung was waiting for her outside. GaEul squeaked as both of them held unto each other's hand and made a few victory jumps along the corridor. "Unnie! I got it!" JaeKyung laughed, "See i told you, it will be fine."

GaEul sighed as her sister hugged her into her arms. GaEul felt really blessed to have JaeKyung as her sister, both of them have been relying on each other to continue their lives ever since their parents passed away in Japan when they were only thirteen years old. And her elder sister JaeKyung has been helping her a lot to find a job, this round with JaeKyung's established presence as an actress and her rumoured relationship with the CEO of CiNan Entertainment, GaEul was easily given a job.

...

JaeKyung was sitting inside her makeup room in CiNan Entertainment. Her makeup artist was doing some finishing touch ups before the photo shoot was about to start and WooBin entered the room, he ordered the makeup artist to leave. JaeKyung gasped but said quietly, "Yah WooBin ahh! Why did you ask her to leave? Wouldn't that make things even worst? Now they have more evidence of our relationship ah!" WooBin laughed, he grabbed a chair and sat next to JaeKyung, observing her. She looked extraordinarily pretty with her black hair curled into big waves, and the dress that she was wearing was exposing a lot of her shoulders and neck that made her look really tempting. WooBin pulled JaeKyung's hands and made her sit on his lap as he hugged her. "Omo, don't get to worked out ahh, later the wrinkles come popping out, pop pop pop!"

JaeKyung laughed as she slapped WooBin's hands away and both of them engaged in a passionate kiss. JaeKyung knew that maybe things were proceeding too fast for both of them, since they had only known each other for six months of so plus their working relationship, but it's just so hard for her to resist WooBin's charm. She knew that WooBin wasn't a bad guy, so, why not give things a try? But she still apprehensive in announcing their relationship to the public. JaeKyung let out a soft moan when WooBin trailed wet kisses on her neck. It was when WooBin was about to pull her neckline dress lower and JaeKyung abruptly stopped their passionate kiss, "Woo..WooBin ahh..the photo shoot is starting soon ah.." WooBin smiled, "Mianhe, i lost control.." WooBin couldn't explain the rush and passion he felt when he first met JaeKyung, and how their souls matched with one another perfectly made him think that if there really was a previous life, JaeKyung must have been his soulmate. He gently pecked a kiss on JaeKyung's forehead and helped her to arrange her dress back, "But i'm getting the stylist to change your outfit, this one is way to revealing."

Before JaeKyung could protest, WooBin cheekily winked his right eye and left the room. JaeKyung laughed, this guy..maybe she will be wearing winter clothes or pyjamas for her remaining photo shoots as an actress.

...

GaEul was instructed by her immediate supervisor to carry bundles of clothing to one of the makeup rooms of the artist. The job wasn't really tough but neither was it easy either, but in the short time span of two weeks, GaEul met many celebrities that was under CiNan Entertainment during her course of work.

The bundle was to be brought to room L6-J. Because the bundle was so huge, GaEul couldn't see the way in front of her properly, she bumped into the wall and was about to fall backwards when someone caught hold of her. GaEul quickly stood up and bowed to apologize, "Mianhe mianhe!" She looked up and was shocked to see actor and singer, YiJung dressed in his casual clothing, looking really charming and handsome even though he had no makeup on him. GaEul froze a little, "Mianhe.." YiJung smiled as he helped GaEul to pick up the bundle. He couldn't explain the feeling he had when both of their eyes met, it was as if... GaEul on the other hand was totally oblivious, she quickly picked up everything, thanked YiJung and continued walking.

YiJung watched GaEul walking away from him, he couldn't explain his feelings, but he was sure that he has seen this backstage worker before because she seemed so familiar. And he could felt his heart aching seeing her walk away, as if his heart was yearning for another chance. YiJung was about to leave when he saw something on the floor, it was a jade pendant accidentally left by the girl. YiJung picked the jade pendant up and touched it.

...

In the car, WooBin was driving both of them back to their mansion. "And tomorrow afternoon, after your schedule with KSB, you must go.." WooBin paused when he notice that YiJung wasn't listening at all, he was playing with a jade pendant and his mind was wondering elsewhere. "Yah YiJung ahh, are you listening? I'm talking about tomorrow yah." WooBin jerked YiJung with his left hand and YiJung startled abit, "Ah neh? Oh yes..tomorrow..i know, hyung." "What's that you're playing with?" YiJung kept the pendant into his pocket and shake his head, "Ani ani.." He looked up and was shocked to see an old man crossing the road and WooBin was looking to right, totally unaware of the old man.

"Hyung! In front!" WooBin was alarmed by YiJung's words, he immediately stepped onto the breaks, jerking both of them to the front. They got down from the car, hoping that the poor old man is fine but nothing was found on the road. YiJung was puzzled, "Hyung, you saw him didn't you?" YiJung was very sure that he saw an old man wearing the old Joseon period clothing. They were about to get into the car when suddenly they heard a voice coming from the side of the road.

"King of Joseon, General of the Armies.."

Both of them were shocked and saw the old man just now standing beside the road, "Haraboeji, are you okay?" YiJung wanted to go forward and check the old man but WooBin stopped him, he was suspecting whether the old man was a part of a plan to attack them.

The old man looked at YiJung and said, "General..do not allow white flowers to bloom again, otherwise it's another thousands of years for you to meet her again." YiJung was even more confused, "Haraboeji?"

The old man looked away and continued his speech as he eyed WooBin, "King of Joseon, the wise and able king..forgive me for saying this my king, but unless you be firm and sort things out, unless you protect your loved ones, you will endure lonelinee until another thousands of years." WooBin opened his mouth slightly and looked at YiJung, "Mwo? King? What on earth..?" Both of them wanted to ask the old man more questions but he vanished. WooBin, still skeptical and worried that this might be a plan to harm both of them, ordered YiJung to get into the car and both of them drove away. WooBin was totally confused, "What on earth just happened? You saw it just now also right? Or am i having delusions?" YiJung on the other hand felt a strange feeling going through his body, it was as if, something was going to unfold, something involving him and his brother, and perhaps a few other people.

...

to be continued..

thankies for reading guys!  
a quick update...i hope you guys love it..

cheers..stay healthy, happy and cheerful always.. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Few days went by since the last time GaEul bumped into YiJung in CiNan Entertainment head quarters. This morning, GaEul was given a task by her immediate supervisor to travel along with her to assist her in managing a concert that was going to be held in the open stadium near Minsuk area. This concert was a semi concert held by CiNan featuring all their singers and artist, in attempt to raise funds to support their very own charity foundation. Although the morning started off being very rough for GaEul because her immediate supervisor was in a rather foul mood under tremendous pressure, and GaEul had to endure all her angrily-given-instructions on top all the work load.**

**GaEul was making herself busy at the backstage, gathering and counting all the costumes and props that the artists were going to use when she felt someone pecking her shoulder, she lifted her head up, expecting that it was her immediate supervisor but it was the person that she least expected. **

**YiJung arrived at the Minsuk stadium stage and was immediately hurried to the backstage makeup area to get himself ready. The atmosphere was hectic and busy as usual, managers hurrying their artists, workers running here and there getting things ready, and the artists holding their coffees or breakfast in their hands while getting their makeup done. YiJung was chatting with one of the members from EXO group when he saw the girl that occupied most of his mind the past few days.**

**GaEul was so busy, deeply immense in her work that she did not realize YiJung approaching her. YiJung chuckled upon seeing GaEul's facial reaction after he tapped her sholder, it was as if… let's say it was a slightly better version than seeing a ghost. "Do I look that scary? I know my makeup is abit heavy today, but.." GaEul's eyes were wide opened, not because YiJung looked scary, but because she never expected him to appear out of the blue like that, and not to mention he looked really good with his hair styled and wearing those black leather performance costumes. She quickly bowed her head, "A..Aniyo..sorry." YiJung laughed, GaEul shii was being really gullible and cute, "Ah ani.." He took a jade pendant out from his pocket and passed it to GaEul, "I believe this belongs to you?" GaEul gasped, "Where did you find it? I've been looking for it for the past few days!" GaEul politely took the jade pendant over from YiJung and examined it closely. YiJung smiled, seems like this pendant meant a lot to GaEul, he was about to ask GaEul's name when GaEul's immediate supervisor called for her. "Mianhe, I need to go now!" GaEul bowed her head and excused herself, YiJung watched GaEul leave, he was a bit disappointed , wanting to say something more but found no words.**

…**..**

**The aftermath party was held in a nearby restaurant to celebrate the success of this morning's concert. The atmosphere was very noisy and warm, managers, artists and workers were all hanging out with each other, chatting and having happy conversations. **

**YiJung was chatting happily with his colleagues and having a light drink of alcohol. Young BaekHyun from EXO who recently just debuted was chatting along with YiJung but notice his lack of attention span. "Sunbaenim, are you looking for someone?" YiJung chuckled, indeed he was, he was searching the crowd, hoping to find GaEul. He was about to tell BaekHyun that he wasn't when he spotted GaEul at the other corner of the room, "Hyun ahh, excuse hyung for a while yah.."**

**YiJung approached GaEul and was upset when he saw her carrying a tray of drinks, wanting to proceed to serve the people in the room. YiJung held GaEul's arm, "What are you doing? You're not a waitress here ahh.." GaEul was surprised, "Ahh ani, but..sunbaenim asked me to help out since the workers here aren't really enough for us." YiJung shake his head, he couldn't believe that the managers of CiNan was actually giving so much work to the lower assistants. He took the tray from GaEul hands and guided her to sit down at one of the small tables at the corner. "Ahh..is this okay? I received orders from sunbaenim to.." YiJung laughed, "Yes it is, just say that I tell you to do so.." YiJung ordered drinks and GaEul was blushing as she shyly took a sip of the drink.**

**YiJung chuckled, "Yah I know I may be a celebrity, but am I really that scary?" GaEul let out a faint smile and shake head, "Ani ani.." Actually she didn't know what to say, partly because she was totally worn out after a whole day of work, and party because YiJung was really good looking and charming. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new here?" GaEul nodded her head, "Neh, actually my sister is the one who got me a job here.." YiJung asked, "Sister?" "Neh, JaeKyung is my elder sister…" YiJung nearly dropped on the floor after hearing it, "MWO?! JaeKyung sunbaenim is your sister?!" GaEul burst out in laughter seeing YiJung's facial expression, "Neh! Oh you know here? Yes she is my sister.." YiJung laughed, what a small world indeed, "Yes I've worked with her on set before, not to mention that she is now an inch extra closer to my family…" "Mwo?! What do you mean?" "Aren't you aware that your sister is seeing my brother now?" "Ah? Unnie is… MWO?! WooBin oppa is your brother?!" Both of them laughed together, realizing how 'related' both of them was. Both of them talked and enjoyed the rest of the night with each other's company.**

…

**JaeKyung was pacing around the streets as she looked around. The people passing by the streets were throwing a strange glance towards JaeKyung but she couldn't care less. WooBin and JaeKyung had planned to go out on a commoners' date today, but in order to do so, both had agreed that they needed to dress up in order to hide their identities. To avoid the public noticing them and ruining their date, JaeKyung had worn a dark red long hair wig to hide her black hair and a big sunglasses. It wasn't long when WooBin appeared and JaeKyung couldn't stop herself from laughing. WooBin was wearing a bald head wig and had a moustache stuck above his lips. "Yah JaeKyung ah, can you stop laughing now yah…"**

"**Hahahah, oh my…hahahaha…you look like a perverted professor from the nearby college, hhahhaha…" JaeKyung was about to stop laughing, but as soon as she took out her handphone to take a selca of both of them, her laughter came back. Oh my, both of them looked really funny together. A perverted professor dating a crazy woman with red hair.**

**The perverted professor hugged the red hair woman into his arms and both of them started walking along the streets, "Where are we going to first?" JaeKyung was in all smiles, the weather was good and it had been so long since the last time she could walk the streets like a commoner ever since she debuted as an actress. WooBin was about to drop a kiss on JaeKyung's cheek when he notice the same old man that was dressed in Joseon period clothing was standing across the streets, observing him. He let go of JaeKyung, wanted to take a closer look but as soon as a truck passed by, the old man vanished.**

**JaeKyung was puzzled, she looked towards the same direction, "WooBin ahh, gwenchana? What's wrong? papparazis?!" WooBin laughed as he hugged JaeKyung again, "Ani ani, I thought I saw something… let's go.." WooBin looked at the same place once more time, finding it really weird seeing that old man again, is this some sort of prank someone is pulling against him? Because he is starting to have a strange and bad feeling about it.**

…**.**

"_**No! General! Please…"**_

"_**Please..there has never been a someone else!"**_

**YiJung was having a nightmare, in his dreams, he was back in the Joseon dynasty, and he saw a woman that resembles GaEul shii a lot. She was crying, she was really sad, seemingly trying to salvage her love for someone…someone…**

"_**No…please no..i trust you..wake up…"**_

"_**No, no… AHHHHHHHHH!"**_

**YiJung heard a man's voice, the sound of the wind blowing unto the field of white flowers. The man lifted a sword, and the moment the man pierced the sword into his chest, YiJung opened his eyes and sat up on his bed, he was panting and sweating a lot. YiJung wiped the sweat on his forehead off, he had been having these sort of dreams a lot lately, he would dream of a girl that resembles GaEul shii a lot in the Joseon dynasty, her tears, the white flowers and a sword piercing his heart.**

**YiJung laughed a little, could it be because he is growing closer to GaEul shii lately, that's why she is appearing so much in his dreams? He wasn't sure.. He tried to shake off whatever strange feelings he was having about these dreams, but he couldn't help but to feel that this had something to do with the old man him and WooBin met on the road…**

…**..**

**The next morning, JaeKyung arrived in CiNan Entertainment head quarters, she was about to leave for her drama shooting after having a quick meet up with WooBin when she realize that WooBin had some important guest in his office. Good thing his assistant stopped her, otherwise she was about to budge into his office like her usual manner to surprise WooBin. The office doors soon opened and a beautiful young woman walked out of WooBin's office, on her way towards the lift, she glanced at JaeKyung, have her a cold and arrogant look. JaeKyung shivered a bit and watched the young woman leave, she entered WooBin's office, "WooBin ahh, who was that oh?"**

**WooBin hugged JaeKyung from the back and kissed her neck, "Oh that was MinHwa, she is CiNan's newest trainee member from today onwards." JaeKyung was shocked, "Mwo?! I thought that the auditions for trainees is next year?" "Oh yes, but MinHwa is the daughter of one of my father's best friend, so…" JaeKyung bite her lips and crossed her arms, "Yah don't tell me you're jealous because of this.." WooBin teased JaeKyung, "Ani ani..bye, I'm leaving for the drama shooting now.." She playfully jerked WooBin away and wanted to leave his office. WooBin chuckled and pulled JaeKyung back into his embrace, "Yahh….what time will you be back? I will wait for you.." JaeKyung smiled as she hugged WooBin back, "Latest by evening, hehehe..will you wait for me for dinner?" WooBin chuckled as he held JaeKyung tighter, "Of course my darling." JaeKyung laughed and enjoyed the blissfulness she was experiencing now, totally unaware of the events that was about to come in the near future..**

…

**to be continued..**

**thankeis guys for reading, another quick update.. =)**

**im not sure whether to make this story a long one or a short one..most likely I will keep it short..because im progressing into my final exams..and I can't update that frequently..making the story long would mean keeping the readers waiting..the last thing I want is another long delay like the previous one.. =(  
anways…MinHwa is appearing more from the next chapter onwards..but don't worry, they will have a happy ending.. =)  
**

**KimSangRoll : thankeis thankies so so soo so much! hahah im so glad to be back in touch with you..thankeis for your support.. =) I hope to come up with more interesting stories for readers like you..thankeis for being so supportive.. =)**

**Sielouch-06 : thankeis so much for reading.. =)**

**soshifan, tomoeri : thankies so so much for reading.. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

JaeKyung and the rest of the actors wrapped up the shooting of their latest drama which would be aired on Saturdays and Sundays, and all the staff and actors were proceeding to a restaurant located at the basement of Mapple Grand Hotel to celebrate the success of the shooting. Since the shooting was carried out in Incheon, the staff and actors were all residing in Mapple Grand Hotel for the night and ultimately proceeding back to Seoul the next morning.

JaeKyung excused herself from the party and went to the lift. She was feeling very tired after the shooting and wanted to go back to her room to rest early. She entered her room, and was about to take out her handphone to call WooBin when she saw a small envelope placed on her bed. "Omo, what is this?" JaeKyung picked up the envelope and found a little note, "Unnie, please come to room 569 for our pyjamas party." JaeKyung chuckled after reading the note, thinking it was her fellow girl staff friends, JaeKyung changed into casual clothing and went to the room.

The door of room 569 wasn't locked. JaeKyung gently pushed the door opened and entered the room. "That's weird, is anyone in?" Usually there would be a lot of noises and laughter when a few of them gather to talk, but the room was strangely quiet. She heard the door shut behind her and turned around, shocked to see the second director, Myung standing there. "Director Myung?" JaeKyung was a bit alarmed because Director Myung had nothing on him but a piece of towel wrapping his lower body, and the look on his face was…

"JaeKyung ahh, I never expected this. But I will give you something good in return, I promise. I will make you a hallyu star by end of this year yah." He came closer to JaeKyung and JaeKyung took a few steps back, "Mwo? Director, what are you talking about?" "Stop pretending ah JaeKyung, you told me that you were willing to do anything to get famous…" Director Myung went straight towards JaeKyung and pinned her down on the bed. JaeKyung was shocked, she started shouting and struggling, trying her best to push the man away. The only person she wanted to be intimate with was WooBin and the last thing she wanted was to lose her virginity to this man, "ANI! I never said such a thing! Don't touch me!" Director Myung was agitated by JaeKyung's resistance, he lifted his right hand gave JaeKyung a big slap.

"Ah!" The force was so great that JaeKyung fell of the bed and the sides of her lips were bleeding. She cried as she wiped the blood away, looking at Director Myung who is staring at her furiously, "You! Who do you think you are? You are just a new actress and you're actually having the guts to say no to me! I will have what I want tonight!" JaeKyung gasped, before Director Myung reached her, she grabbed a glass from the side tables, smashed it on the floor, closed her eyes and thought of WooBin before she cut her wrist with the broken glass….

…

News Headlines : Actress JaeKyung is hospitalized after hurting herself in Incheon when she offered herself to one of the directors in exchange for fame. Details of this event remains unknown as CiNan Entertainment refuse to comment further about it and stated clearly that this is a misunderstanding.

...

WooBin was running along the corridors of the hospital, hoping to reach JaeKyung's room as soon as possible. He woke up this morning and was shocked to receive news from his assistant that JaeKyung had been hospitalized, and the incident with the director made him really furious. He knew that some sort of misunderstanding must have happened because JaeKyung would never do such a thing and he was very certain of the reality of the entertainment world after being a part of it for a number of years.

WooBin pushed the room doors opened and felt his heart ached when he saw a pale JaeKyung sitting up on the hospital bed crying her heart out as GaEul held her hands and consoled her. WooBin frowned when he saw JaeKyung's lips bruised and her right wrist wrapped in a bandage.

"WooBin oppa, you're here." GaEul stood up to greet WooBin.

JaeKyung begin to tear even more the moment she saw WooBin. "WooBin ahh..." She thought that she wouldn't be able to see WooBin anymore. WooBin cradeled JaeKyung into his embrace, "Jae ahh, how can you be so stupid to actually cut your wrist!" WooBin knew that JaeKyung was frightened and did this because she really didn't want to lose her innocence to the director, but the very thought of losing JaeKyung made WooBin reallya angry. JaeKyung held unto WooBin's shirts and cried, "Mianhe..i..i really didn't know what to do.." WooBin wiped the tears off JaeKyung's face, "WooBin ahh, i really don't know what happened, i saw a note on my bed asking me to go to the room, i really didn't know that it was Director Myung's room,i..i really.." WooBin hugged JaeKyung back into his arms, "Shhh, i know..i know..it's over already, i will settle the media and everything, don't worry." JaeKyung nodded as she held WooBin tighter, feeling so blessed to have WooBin, otherwise she wouldn't know how to handle the media pressure and the awkwardness of meeting the drama crew again.

...

GaEul made her way back to CiNan Entertainment head quarters. It was already half past two in the afternoon and most of the artists and managers have already left the building for their schedules. GaEul entered one of the make up rooms and leaned against the wall, feeling so sad because of what happened to her sister, JaeKyung. She started to sob as her body slided down against the wall, she wrapped her head and knees with her arms. GaEul cannot forget the way her sister looked when she first entered the hospital room, JaeKyung was so traumatized by that event and worrying about the reckless reporting of the papparazis. She hugged herself tighter as she cried, wondering how long will it takes for this incident to subside and hoping that her sister would be fine.

YiJung just finished visiting the dermatologist and came back to the headquarters to grab his stuffs, he was passing by the make up rooms and heard a familiar sobbing sound. YiJung was reminded of the girl in his dreams, she was crying too... YiJung followed the sound and found GaEul sitting at the corner of the room, crying her heart out. YiJung squated next to GaEul, "GaEul yang..." GaEul lifted her head up and saw YiJung, "Sun bae...i'm so sorry...i..." She tried to wipe her tears away quickly but still she couldn't hide the redness in her eyes. GaEul's tears pained YiJung heart, he wanted to stretch his hands to wipe her tears off and restore the gentle and loving smile that GaEul always had on her. "GaEul yang..what happened?" GaEul bite her lips and smiled, "Ani...i just came back from the hospital..Unnie.." YiJung nodded his head, he too saw the newspapers early this morning, "I do not believe that JaeKyung sunbaenim would do such a thing, GaEul yang.." GaEul started to tear again, she smiled, "Sun bae, thank you..." "Come, lets go.." YiJung stood up and GaEul looked at him with confused look, "Go? Where to?" "Let me guess, you haven't had your lunch right?" GaEul bite her lips and looked down, true, she was so sad until she forgotten about her lunch. "Kaja, let's go.." YiJung smiled.

...

YiJung brought GaEul to one of the mini cafes situated slightly far from the busy city of Seoul. The cafe serves Frecn themed meals and desserts and had a beautiful garden planted by the owner next to it. YiJung chuckled seeing GaEul's reaction the moment they reached the place, GaEul's face was immediately painted with her usual smile when she saw how beautiful the flowers were blooming in the garden. "Sun bae, it's so beautiful!" YiJung laughed, "Neh..let's go in and have lunch." GaEul pouted and YiJung laughed once again, "We'll visit the gardens after we fill our stomachs, i promise." GaEul nodded her head and smiled.

GaEul held the menu up high to cover her face as she constantly pulled the menu down abit to peep and see what YiJung was doing. YiJung laughed, "Aigoo ahh, what are you doing, quick order your food.." GaEul put the menu down, "Sun bae...it's a bit too expensive here..." YiJung laughed, "Gwenchana, this is on me." "Mwo!? Ani, ani...ermm, can i pay 10% first? The rest, i will split it into equal instalments.." YiJung burst into laughter after hearing what GaEul said, oh my, GaEul yang is such an adorable girl, "Haha.. Why not like this, tomorrow i'm heading to the South to shot a new music video, you be my assistant for the day, and we'll call this meal even?" GaEul stared at the menu intensely, omo, she never tried French dining before and the food looked really delicious on the menu, she really feel like trying it, but... YiJung laughed again, "Okay, it's decided then..Sir! We're ordering!" "Mwo! ah..." Before GaEul could say anything, the waiter approached then politely, and YiJung laughed a little seeing GaEul pouting.

...

Lunch at the French cafe was awesome, GaEul never tasted such amazing food before, and YiJung couldn't get enough by looking at how happy GaEul was. "Was it good? I know the head chef of this cafe for many years, i use to come here alone to relax." GaEul nodded her head as she stuffed the last piece of French bread into her mouth and smiled. YiJung laughed, omo.. "Come, let's go the garden.."

The garden was filled with blooming flowers and butterflies were dancing all around the flowers. GaEul smiled the very instant she saw the colorful flowers and started dancing and twirling in circles. YiJung was watching from behind, he smiled as he observed the innocence and happiness that was radiating from GaEul. GaEul reminded YiJung of the girl that always appeared in his dreams, the girl that resembled GaEul yang, the girl that cried a lot, the hanbok and her tears, her...

YiJung was brought back to reality from his train of thoughts when GaEul called out to him, "Sun bae! Come here please! It's really nice here.." YiJung chuckled as he tried to make his way across the meadow full of flowers, he was about to reach where GaEul was when he accidentally slipped and fell onto GaEul. YiJung fell ontop of GaEul and both of them were lying in the middle of the meadow.

GaEul blushed because of the close proximity she and YiJung is sharing right now. YiJung smiled a little as he supported his body weight with his right arm from crushing GaEul, he gently touched GaEul's hair. "Sun...sun bae, thank you for bringing me here today.." GaEul said shyly as she looked to the right and left, not knowing how to hide her nervousness from YiJung. YiJung laughed a little, "Thank you for coming here with me today, GaEul yang..I really hope to see GaEul yang smiling everyday like now.." GaEul smiled, she felt so grateful to YiJung for bringing her here to temporary take her focus of from things that were making her sad and reminded her to be happy always.

YiJung couldn't explain why, but before GaEul could say anything, he lowered his head and touched GaEul's soft lips with his. YiJung couldn't describe the feelings that was going through his heart right now, he only knew that right now, right here in this meadow full of flowers, he really wanted to be with GaEul, he really wanted to be that person to guard her happiness...

...

to be continued..

another quick update.. =)

thankies for reading and for all of your reviews! thankies so much.. im gonna take time to reply to all of them.. =) what are SoEul writers without the SoEul fans? =) SoEul fans you guys rocks.. =)

please stay happy, cheerful and healthy always.. =) God bless...

**KimSang Roll** : hahaha yes yes! thankies for your utmost support..i really aprpeciate it.. =) hehe yuppies..will continue to write stories.. =)

**Paniz** : hahaha JaeBin shipper! me too! =) JaeBin rocks, thankies for reading so much.. =)

**Helium** : ahahahaha true! but woobin and yijung were naughty boys in their schooling days and skipped all of the history class...ahahha..nah jk..haha..thankies for reading.. =)  
**blue** : thankies for reading my other stories too.. =)

**tomoeri **: heheh thankies so much.. =)

**my faithful reader** : thankies so so much firstly.. =) i hope you enjoy the latest chapter too..

**rocks75** : thankies thankies! hehe..will update asap for the future chapters.. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"GaEul shi! GaEul shii!"

GaEul's body jerked a little and she was brought back from her thoughts. She quickly looked towards the source of sound, "GaEul shi! What are you doing standing there! I told you to send those to PD Jang immediately! We're starting the shooting any time now!" Manager Jin's voice were as loud as the buzzing school bell. "Mianhe hyungnim!" GaEul quickly apologize and went towards the monitor booth, passing the box of electrical wires to the staff.

GaEul bite her lips a bit and softly smacked her forehead, "Yah GaEul ahh, what's wrong with you today ahh.." This was the n-th time she found herself wandering away in her thoughts, and it's all because of that guy, that guy who is currently getting ready at his spot, looking all handsome and charming with his costumes and hair done, waiting for the music video shooting to start.

YiJung chuckled when he saw GaEul gazing into the air, seemingly carried away in her thoughts, God knows how many times she has done that since they arrived at the set and started to prepare for the shooting. "YiJung ahh, I can't do the touch ups if you keep smiling yah.." "Mianhe..." YiJung apologized to his makeup artist as she continued with her work. YiJung can't help but to notice that GaEul is avoiding him. She wouldn't look into his eyes and avoided every conversation that he initiated in the van when they were travelling. And they did not have an opportunity to talk since both of them got busy once they reached the set. YiJung started to wonder whether GaEul is upset at him because of yesterday's kiss... But YiJung smiled a little, yesterday's kiss... It was the sweetest thing YiJung ever had in his life. "YiJung ahh! You're smiling again..." "Mianhe noona..."

GaEul put her hands into her pockets and sighed, yesterday's kiss... ahhh GaEul ahhh! Stop thinking about it anymore! she mentally slapped herself as her face turned red like a tomato once again. She wasn't sure why did YiJung kissed her, but it was her first kiss. GaEul couldn't sleep the whole of yesterday night because her mind would unconciously rewind the kissing scene again and again, the magical feeling that YiJung gave her. She touched her lips and kept on wondering why YiJung kissed her and how is she going to face him from now onwards...

...

The music video was to be filmed at the outdoor fields located in one of the largest university in Busan. PD Jang chose this location because he wanted to capture the sweet and innocent love between a college couple to go along with YiJung's new single. "Manager Jin! Where is MinHwa?" PD Jang asked, the shooting was scheduled to start at nine in the morning, but it's already ten o'clock and MinHwa who was supposed to be acting the role of YiJung's college girlfriend hasn't arrive yet. "Mianhe PD, i called her and she is on her way." YiJung shake her head slightly in disagreement. JaeKyung sunbaenim was contracted to play this role initially, but because of the recent scandal and events, WooBin had to put all of her activities on hold for a while and MinHwa volunteered to do it instead, but now she is turning up late, making everyone wait for her.

Another half an hour passed by and still no sign of MinHwa. PD Jang was about to loss his temper when YiJung suggested, "PD, let's not wait for MinHwa shi anymore.." PD Jang, who worked with YiJung alot since he debuted had respected YiJung alot because of his commitment. He sighed, "The music video can't be filmed without a female lead. Otherwise i need to change the entire plot and it might not be cohesive with the lyrics...if MinHwa still doesn't show up, I might have to cancel today's shooting." Canceling the entire of today's schedule would meant a waste of time, resources and making the staffs very frustrated. YiJung had a brilliant idea at the back of his mind, "Gwenchana, I know someone who can replace MinHwa.." YiJung walked pass the monitor booth, towards the small crowd of backstage workers and managers and stopped in front of GaEul. He held GaEul's hand, "Sun...sun bae..?" GaEul was confused and her face was blushing because everyone was looking at them. YiJung laughed, "GaEul ahh, can you be my girlfriend for today?" GaEul opened her eyes widely, "M...mwo?!" YiJung laughed once again, GaEul's expression was really cute, her genuine and pure personality would definitely be what PD Jang wanted for his concept. "Come, let's go and get you ready.." GaEul was about to protest but YiJung immediately shooved her towards the makeup artists.

...

GaEul felt that her life was filled with many unexpected surprises ever since she met YiJung. Firstly YiJung brought her to experience French dining that she never thought she would be able to try in her life, then he kissed her in a meadow filled of blooming flowers, and now she is running all around the campus field and gardens, shooting YiJung's music video as his love interest.

"Okay thats good! GaEul, go closer to YiJung.." GaEul blushed as soon as she heard PD Jang's instructions. YiJung and her was lying down on the field next to the science faculty and many students were stopping by to watch the filming process, all gasping at YiJung's good looks and the sheer blissfullness both of them were radiating as a couple. Her head was lying on top of YiJung's arms and the distance between them was only a few inches. They were already in such a compromising position and yet PD was asking her to go closer, GaEul was wondering whether she could continue to surpress her face from bursting in redness. YiJung couldn't help but to chuckle, honestly speaking, he was liking his music video shooting today a lot. Usually music video shootings were grueling, tiring and would last for long hours because PD Jang was such a perfectionist, he wouldn't settle until he gets what he wants. But today everything was just breezing through smoothly and PD Jang didn't even had to cue them to start acting because YiJung and GaEul's every interaction was so natural that he could only grab the cameras and start filming it down before he misses it.

YiJung pulled GaEul's armd and moved his body closer and his face few milimeters away from GaEul's. GaEul immediately closed her eyes, "Sun bae..! You..." If YiJung comes anymore closer, GaEul was sure that he could hear her heart beating so fast. YiJung gently touched GaEul's face and smiled, GaEul yang looked really pretty today, with her hair slightly curled, wearing a pale pink dress and having light makeup on. YiJung felt so blissful to be able to have such interactions with GaEul. "GaEul ahh, you look really pretty today..." GaEul opened her eyes and saw YiJung staring intensely at her, "Sun bae..." YiJung smiled, and did what he wanted to do for another time, he kissed GaEul's soft lips and savoured those lips that he missed so much..

GaEul wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted because it felt as if time stood still and everyone else in the world faded away. She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard PD Jang's voice, "Daebak daebak! YiJung ahh, GaEul ahhh, that was good.. that's a wrap, guys!" the rest of the staff gasped and had a mini cheer becase this was the earliest PD Jang had ever finished his shooting. GaEul was taking her makeup off and changing into her normal clothings when she spotted YiJung packing at the other corner of their tent, she bite her lips and pouted, looks like it's another sleepless night for you ahh, GaEul... LOL...

...

to be continued..

the MV shooting scene between YiJung and GaEul..hhahaha...

anyway thankies for reading guys...a fast update..  
please stay healthy, safe and happy always..cheers... =)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

CiNan Entertainment headquarters, CEO WooBin's office.

JaeKyung was leaning on WooBin's table after placing a cup of hot chocolate on his table, "WooBin ahh, your drink.." WooBin was sited at his table, going through some paperwork, he took a sip of the drink and instantly jerked, "JaeKyung ahh! I thought it's coffee?" JaeKyung sticked out her tongue, "Ani, coffee is bad for health, and you've been having so much of it already." To be honest, JaeKyung was loving the lifestyle she is having now. Because of the scandal that erupted recently, WooBin had to stop JaeKyung from all her activities to allow the scandal to simmer down. But JaeKyung was feeling so bored and worried about her source of income since her and GaEul's living expenses and apartment rental would fall solely on GaEul's shoulders, hence WooBin came out with a genius plan : he "employed" JaeKyung as his personal assistant and JaeKyung's job scope included : making coffee for him, giving him massages, and constantly be by his side to keep him happy. LOL. YiJung couldn't stop laughing after he found out what his brother did in order to protect his love.

WooBing chuckled, this naughty JaeKyung had been stopping him from taking too much coffee and forcing him to do mini yoga or zen meditation sessions in between his working hours to help him destress. WooBin playfully hugged JaeKyung and she tried to slap his hands, "Yah WooBin ahh! It's still office hours yah, this is so inappropriate.." Both of them were wrestling and giggling, unaware that YiJung and GaEul entered the room, and was watching their every move.

GaEul blushed and looked to the floor the very moment YiJung and her entered and saw what her sister was doing with WooBin oppa. YiJung on the other hand laughed in disbelief, "Yah Hyung! You two yah!" WooBin and JaeKyung immediate jerked away from each other when they heard YiJung's voice, "Ehmm hmmm..Oh both of you are here..you guys should have knocked the door yah.." GaEul couldn't help but to laugh because JaeKyung's face was so red, "Unnie, we knocked a few times already.." "Ahh arasso arasso..YiJung and GaEul shii, come and sit down here.."

Both of them sat in front of WooBin's desk. GaEul was nervous, it wasn't something casual for the CEO to call her into his room, not to mention along with YiJung. GaEul was worried, had she done something wrong? Maybe it was her sudden appearance in YiJung's recent music video. "GaEul ahh, the reason why i called you in today is because, i need you to consent to making a guest appearance in one of the variety shows along with YiJung.." GaEul and YiJung were both shocked, "Mwo? WooBin oppa, me?" GaEul was really puzzled, she was neither an actress nor a singer, why would the variety show producers request her guest appearance? "Ani, there has been a lot of speculation regarding who the female lead in YiJung's music video ever since we released it last week, the public is curious to know who you are, that's all."

GaEul bite her lips, appearing in a variety show? She have no problem with that, but what will it affect YiJung's career and public image? YiJung on the other hand was totally please with this, "Hyung, it's a good idea, we'll do it." GaEul was about to protest when the door was suddenly budged open and in came a very angry MinHwa. WooBin was rather annoyed to see MinHwa entering into his room with such 'good' manners. Not only did MinHwa not knock the door before she enter, she marched into the room without even acknowledging the people inside. "WooBin! How can you allow this to happen? I am the female lead for Sweet Love music video, how can you allow an ordinary nobody to replace me?!" MinHwa yelled as she glared at GaEul.

WooBin took a step forward, he was getting really annoyed, "MinHwa shii, you were late for the shooting, you were more than an hour late." MinHwa sniggered, "So?! That was my spot, my spot!" Feeling unsatisfied, she turned towards JaeKyung, "You did it didn't you? Because you couldn't do it so you asked your sister to do it! You!" JaeKyung took a few steps backwards, MinHwa had always been very well behaved and poise in front of the media and with the company, but today she was going a bit hysterical. WooBin was about to chase MinHwa out of the room when she stared at GaEul, "You are such a bitch! You're thinking of becoming an actress through this yah? You just wait and see!" WooBin stood up from his chair, "MinHwa, get out now. Now!" MinHwa stomp out of the room and slammed the door, leaving all four of them shaking their heads in disbelief. GaEul on the other hand, felt really sorry for taking over MinHwa's role, but it not like she planned for it to happen. She sighed and secretly hoped that MinHwa would feel better soon.

...

_"My King, it's her! All the evidence points to her!"_

_"No! Please! No, i didn't do it, I really didn't do it!"_

GaEul was lying on the ground in her dreams, her hands were tied together and her legs were cuffed. There was a lot of people, people dressed in Joseon dynasty clothing, it was like one of the trial sessions. She was struggling as the guards dragged her out, she felt the pain, the pain of having her arms held so roughly by the guards and her heart was bleeding, there was someone, someone there that she was calling out to...

GaEul woke up before she could have a clear look of that man, she sighed as she held the jade pendant close to her heart. She had been carrying this jade pendant ever since she was young, her omma told her that she was born with the jade pendant, it's a gift of the heavens and she must keep it close to her heart. GaEul patted her chest gently, maybe she was nervous about the variety show recording tomorrow, that's why she is having such weird dreams. She placed her jade pendant on her side table and went back to sleep.

...

WooBin was driving in his car heading towards one of the bars located in the heart of Seoul. Frankly speaking, he wasn't fond of visiting the bars, but tonight he had an important meeting with some of the major clients and sponsors for the company.

The dim and flashing lights in the club was already making him having a headache as he made his way across the dancing crowd to the private rooms. WooBin greeted four of the middle aged men there and they started chatting and drinking. WooBin was still okay with everything, until the room door was opened and a couple of club girls entered the room, wanting to socialize with them. WooBin frowned slightly seeing this, he knew that many of these club girls were aware of their status in the entertainment industry and each wanted to grab an opportunity to enter the industry.

Two of the girls dressed with barely anything on them sat next to WooBin and started pouring more wine into his glass, "WooBin oppa, we seldom see you here. Where have you been, oppa?" "Yes oppa, we missed you a lot.." WooBin smiled uncomfortably as he nodded his head without answering verbally. He saw the other men having fun and drinking with the other girls, and they invited WooBin to drink too, kept on adding wine for him every time he finishes his glass at their the next half an hour, WooBin was lying on the couch heavily drunk, he was trying to stand up and wanted to leave but his head was too dizzy, he could only hear a few people conversing in the room.

_**"Unnie.."**_

_**"Okay thanks girls, good job. Here's your reward."**_

...

The next morning was like the worst day for WooBin, he woke up in a hotel bed and was in utter shock because he had nothing on but his under garment. He could smell the alcohol stance on him and in the room, he looked around but saw no one. WooBin smacked his head, trying hard to think what happened last night but he had no memories whatsoever at all. He quickly went back to his mansion, took a shower and rushed to CiNan Entertainment headquarters.

WooBin opened the doors and saw JaeKyung sitting at his sit, and he noticed the cup of hot chocolate she prepared on his table. "WooBin ahh! You're late!" JaeKyung teased him cheekily. WooBin stared at JaeKyung, not knowing what to respond because he felt guilty for what happened last night. He didn't know what happened but he sincerely hoped that he hadn't betray JaeKyung's trust for him.

"WooBin?" JaeKyung went forward, WooBin was staring at here but he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Ahh mianhe ah JaeKyung," He smiled and tenderly hugger JaeKyung into his arms. JaeKyung smiled sweetly as she caressed WooBin's face, "Ahh you look very tired WooBin ahh, tough night with the men? Gwenchana, i prepare hot chocolate and some snacks, you will better after it.." JaeKyung was about to release herself from the hug and pull WooBin towards the table but WooBin hugged even tighter, WooBin sighed and sincerely hoped that nothing happened last night because he really don't want to lose JaeKyung.

...

to be continued..

thankies guys for reading! =)

Soerak : hahaha thankies so much for reading! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At the meantime, while WooBin was worried about the drunken incident in the hotel, YiJung and GaEul headed south to attend the 37th Korean Film Festival. GaEul's presence at the variety show was greatly welcomed by the hosts, her sweet and demure personality plus her blushing every time the hosts teased her about her relationship with YiJung made everyone laughed. GaEul was glad that the variety show ended okay, for the first time in her life, she was the one sitting in front of the make up table instead of running around serving the artist. Plus having the cameras filming her, she felt a bit uncomfortable at first but slowly gotten use to it.

GaEul let out a loud gasp in the fitting room, YiJung brought her to one of the dressing boutiques to get her an outfit to attend the film festival with him later in the evening. YiJung heard GaEul's gasp and was worried, "GaEul yang, what happened?" GaEul immediately cover her mouth, "...Ani ani, i'm okay..i..i will be out soon." GaEul turned around and look at the mirror, oh my, this champagne color gown was definitely really nice, the sheer lining of the lower part of the dress was really pretty, but... GaEul bite her lips, it's a bit..too revealing, almost the entire of her back can be seen.

YiJung was pacing around the room, waiting for GaEul to step out of the fitting room while the boutique owner was standing politely at one side. YiJung smiled a bit, he was liking these few days of outstation work, and the very reason being because GaEul was part of it, and of course being away from all the distractions gave him an opportunity to get closer to GaEul. The variety show went well yesterday, YiJung couldn't be more happy about it. Plus even though his schedules for this outstation trip ended late, he still felt at peace with himself because GaEul would always wait for him to finish work and accompanied him.

GaEul came out from the fitting room, looking really shy. She attempted to wrap her exposed back with the fitting room curtains and YiJung chuckled, "Yah GaEul yang ahh, what are you doing ahh.." YiJung went forward and tried to take the curtains away and GaEul immediately tried to dodge him, "Sun bae..it's...it's a bit too revealing." YiJung laughed as he took away the curtains and GaEul's sheer beauty was immediately shown. Her porcelain fair skin matched the champagne color very well, the tiny diamonds were shining along with her bright eyes and soft lips. YiJung couldn't take his eyes of GaEul, she looked extremely beautiful, "GaEul ahhh, you look really good.."

YiJung's intense staring was making GaEul blushing even more, she smiled a little and didn't know how to react because her face was burning red. The boutique owner was in awe to see GaEul too, "Sir, please come this way, i have some accessories that will go together with the gown prefectly." YiJung nodded and attempted to hold GaEul's hand to go towards the boutique owner's direction but GaEul refused, she said quietly, "Sun bae...this..this dress is already so expensive.. i cannot..ermm..." YiJung chuckled, he knew that GaEul would have such concerns, "Gwenchana GaEul ahh, we'll see how, okay?" GaEul smiled as she allowed YiJung to hold her hand. So far it has been really awesome being here with YiJung, they shared a few tender moments during these few days and YiJung never hesitated to show his concern and care for her, not even during the filming of the variety show.

The boutique owner matched GaEul's gown with a diamond bracelet necklace. GaEul was standing in the middle looking at the mirror, she was about to say something when YiJung suddenly came in front of her, held her close to himself in a waltz dancing position. GaEul laughed a bit, "Sun bae..?" YiJung dropped a light kiss on GaEul's right cheek, he held GaEul's waist with his left hand and her hands with his right hand. GaEul smiled and closed her eyes when YiJung started slow dancing with her, enjoying the warmth that YiJung was giving to her right now. The boutique owner quietly left the room to allow the sweet couple to have a moment of their own. YiJung closed his eyes too, although there wasn't any music, but the happiness that was going through his heart right now was the melody that bind both his and GaEul's soul.

...

The newspaper's headlines the following day changed WooBin's life entire. He was in utter shock when YiJung came into his office early in the morning and showed him the newspapers.

"CiNan CEO caught in the middle of his scandal in a hotel." and there were pictures of him half naked with a few girls. WooBin felt as if his heart fell out of his chest the moment he saw the news. "Hyung, what happened?" YiJung was in utter shock too the moment he saw this, he knew that his brother wouldn't do such a thing, but now that it is in the news, lots of clean up work need to be done, not to mention how JaeKyung sunbaenim would feel. WooBin sat back on his chair and shake his head, "I don't know, i was really drunk. The next thing i know i woke up in a hotel.." WooBin covered his face with his hands, his mind was in such a mess right now, trying to figure out what exactly happened and how would JaeKyung react to this. He immediately grabbed his coat and left his office, "Hyung! Where are you going? What about this?" YiJung pointed at the newspapers, wanting to know what is his brother's plan to settle this. But WooBin couldn't care much about it, right now all he wanted to do was to see JaeKyung and explain to her, otherwise not only will he lose his reputation, he might lost his only love too.

...

GaEul was in the middle of unpacking the bundle of costumes in one of the rooms when MinHwa and a few other staff workers approached her. GaEul looked up with confusion in her eyes, not understanding their unfriendly look. Ever since GaEul returned from her trip with YiJung from the south, many of the staff workers have been treating her differently. Because of her appearance in the variety shows, attending the film festival with YiJung and the public's high liking of the couple, higher ranking managers were kind of afraid of upsetting her, and the lower assistants and workers that was previously on good terms with her started to show animosity towards her. "MinHwa unnie?" MinHwa's glares was making GaEul feeling a bit intimidated.

"GaEul shii, how dare you steal my voice recordings!" MinHwa pointed at GaEul and GaEul was shocked. She immediately stood up, "Ani, MinHwa unnie, what recordings?I don't know.." MinHwa sniggered, "Yah! How dare you act as if you're innocent! They all saw you going in and out of the recording department just now!" MinHwa's voice was so loud and sharp that she attracted the attention of many other people, including YiJung. He came into the room and saw an angry MinHwa accusing GaEul of sabotaging her in front the crowd of managers and workers.

GaEul was out of words, "Ani, i..i was there only to send some documents, i really didn't take anything out of the room, really i didn't." MinHwa turned towards the crowd, "Okay fine! Where is your bag? Get me her bag!" GaEul stared helplessly as MinHwa's 'followers' took GaEul's bag without her permission and overturned it to pour everything out, and GaEul was shocked when she saw two or three recording tapes falling out of her bag on the floor. "Yah see! What's that? How dare you deny it!" MinHwa was smiling and looking all victorious, being all arrogant because her scheme to frame GaEul was working fine. GaEul immediately started to tear, "I..i really didn't do it, i dont know how the tapes ended in my bag." GaEul looked towards the crowd and spotted YiJung, she looked towards YiJung, hoping that he would stand up for her and believe that she never did such a thing, but YiJung was starting at her in doubt and it broke GaEul's heart. After all the time that he has spent with her, how could he not know that she wouldn't do such a thing in her life? She cried even more, feeling really helpless. MinHwa on the other hand was overjoyed to see GaEul breaking, "Yah! I'm gonna report this matter! Just wait and see, just because you're gaining some fame, what gives you the right to do this?!" GaEul tears were flowing out from her eyes, she didn't know how to explain to make everyone believe that she is innocent, she covered her mouth and ran out from the room.

YiJung watch GaEul leaving the room, her tears pained his heart a lot, he didn't know why he didn't believe GaEul. But the heartbroken look that GaEul gave him before she left the room was all too familiar to YiJung...

...

It was near evening when YiJung left the company to the nearby park to catch a breathe. He tried to work but he couldn't focus at all, the last look that GaEul gave him was haunting him, and he couldn't stop thinking of her tears. YiJung was walking towards the bridge when he saw WooBin sitting on the bridge, covering his face with his hands, looking very depressed. "Hyung.." YiJung was surprised to see WooBin looking so sad and he spotted some tears around his eyes. "I can't find JaeKyung at all, she offed her cellphone. I called GaEul, she couldn't find her either.." YiJung sighed, so much for today. WooBin took out a box from his pocket and opened it, YiJung saw a finely cut diamond ring inside the box. "I was going to ask JaeKyung to marry me. I really didn't expect all these to happen." He frowned, "Now i can't even find her, i really don't know where she is.." YiJung wanted to say something to console his brother but he accidentally spotted the Joseon dressed harabeoji standing near the bridge, looking at them.

"Harabeoji!" YiJung stood up. The old man bowed in front of WooBin, "My King, we meet again.." WooBin stood up and looked at the old man with confusion in his eyes, "Who are you?" He had a feeling that all the recent events that occurred ever since YiJung and him encountered this old man that night had something to do with him.

The old man stood still and smiled, the evening instantly changed into night and the moonlight shined on the old man. "My King, General..I'm the timekeeper of the moon. I've been faithfully serving you, my King since you reigned in the Joseon period thousand years ago." YiJung and WooBin was looking at the old man, not knowing what to say. "My King, the fates of both of you and your loved ones are not settled yet, my King." WooBin was confused, "Our fates? What do you mean by that?" "Your fates did not happen according to what was destined, unless you set it right, history will keep repeating itself and it's another thousand years before you have another chance to do so." YiJung was even more confused, "My King, General, please allow me to bring you back.." YiJung and WooBin felt the ground shaking a bit and the trees in the park was being blown so hard by a sudden strong wind, and before they realize, they were brought back to 1350...

...

to be continued..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

1350, Joseon Dynasty.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin rubbed their heads and stood up from the ground as they examined their surroundings. Yi Jung noticed that both him and Woo Bin was in the midst of several ancient korean buildings, he was about to ask Woo Bin what happened when both of them heard a noises of footsteps coming from behind them.

"Quick! We need to be ready and leave by dawn!"

Both of them scrambled to hide themselves behind the bushes. Yi Jung was out of words when he saw the source of noise. He saw an exact replica of himself, dressed in Joseon army outfit, standing several metres away from him. Woo Bin gasped too, and whispered, "Yi Jung..!" Yi Jung bite his lips when he observed how cruely his former self dictated his men and gave really harsh orders. Just when he was about to take a closer look, he saw a lady approaching. Yi Jung's heart skipped because that girl was none other than the Ga Eul that appeared in his dreams so much. From the looks of her plain white hanbok, Yi Jung was guessing that Ga Eul was probably a servant girl. But the pale outfits did not cover Ga Eul's beauty and gentleness that was radiating through her bright eyes and sweet smile. Yi Jung smiled, Ga Eul yang was very pretty and gentle even in her past life. Yi Jung watched closely as Ga Eul slowly walked closer to General Yi Jung.

"General.." Ga Eul said softly, she was holding an amulet in her tiny hands, hoping that General Yi Jung would accept her gift before he leave for the battle. "Please bring this along with you, i asked the heavens to protect you and grant our kingdom victory." Ga Eul smiled gently and lifted her hands in attempt to pass the amulet to General Yi Jung. But the next thing she knew, the amulet was on the ground and General Yi Jung was staring at her coldly. "What do you think you are doing? Just because you've been to my chambers doesn't mean you have the right to act like my wife, many other women have been in your place too."

Ga Eul looked down and felt her heart slowly breaking into pieces again. Whenever General Yi Jung showed her bits of gentleness and loving when she was embraced in his arms, her heart would be filled with happiness because she felt that she was finally an inch closer to his heart. But then he would later turn into this icy cold person again and push her a thousand miles away. Ga Eul had no one to blame but herself for falling in love with General Yi Jung. Tears started flowing out from Ga Eul's eyes like pearls as she watch General Yi Jung walking away. She kneeled down on the ground, picked up the amulet and prayed to the heavens, begging the heavens to protect Yi Jung. She prayed earnestly and was willing to do anything and endure anything as long as this is not the last time she gets to see him.

Yi Jung, who was hiding behind the bushes all the while, was crushed when he saw all these. He didn't expect his former self to be so cold and cruel. The way Ga Eul was holding the amulet close to her heart and constantly mumbling her prayers with tears flowing out from her eyes was breaking Yi Jung's heart so much.

...

Woo Bin went to the building where the king had his official meetings with the ministers. He hid himself behind the windows as he peeped inside and was shocked to see himself wearing the king's robes and seated on the throne. Woo Bin too, was out of words when he saw the woman dressed in the queen's hanbok seated next to the king, it was none other than JaeKyung. Woo Bin finally understood what the old man meant, JaeKyung and him was destined to meet each other again because of their relationship in the past.

He carefully hid himself behind the doors as the meeting ended and the king proceeded to leave the building with his men and servants following him closely. Woo Bin followed them too and found out that the king was heading towards the gardens to meet up with the queen.

"My king.." queen JaeKyung greeted the king as she smiled gently. King Woo Bin looked into JaeKyung's eyes and let out a laugh too as he instructed the servants to station themselves further away from both of them. JaeKyung started taking out some snacks she personally prepared from the food basket. "Yah my queen, are you trying to make me gain weight?" King Woo Bin teased as he observed the delicous food that JaeKyung prepared, no doubt she had good cooking skills. Ever since JaeKyung entered the palace at a young age, she excelled in the palace kitchen and gained the favour and trust of the late king so much that the late king instructed JaeKyung to be personally in charged of his and princes' meals. JaeKyung opened her eyes wide, "Yah Woo Bin yah!" Woo Bin pretended to be mad because of JaeKyung's informal address of himself, "How dare you address the king like that.." JaeKyung sticked out her tongue and smiled cheekily, "I know you long enough to tell that you couldn't bring yourself to punish me." King Woo Bin chuckled as he shake his head, true enough, their friendship since childhood had blossomed into love, and JaeKyung was the only person that knew him so well.

King Woo Bin stood up and pulled queen JaeKyung closer to himself, he embraced her from behind and placed his head next to her left cheeks. Queen JaeKyung blushed a little and laughed, "Woo Bin ahh?" King Woo Bin laughed too, "Jae ahh, look at the stars, remember how we used to count them one by one when we were young?" JaeKyung observed the sky full of shining stars and memories of their childhood begin filling her mind, she laughed, "Yes! And i remember you were always slower than me to finish counting." She started laughing and King Woo Bin playfully tickled her. Both of them talked, laughed and love under the stars that night. King Woo Bin couldn't express how blessed he felt for having his queen by his side. He was reluctant to ascend the throne at first because he knew how burdensome being a king is, but with JaeKyung by his side to support him, he felt that everything would be okay.

Woo Bin was so touched as he observed quietly from afar. The intimate relationship that the former JaeKyung and himself had was a beautiful and strong one. He sighed as he contemplated the current situation between him and JaeKyung, he knew that he was innocent but he regretted not being extra careful. He was worried because he couldn't find JaeKyung and was anxious to explain everything to her personally, wanting to salvage whatever trust she had in him left. Woo Bin took another look at King Woo Bin who is currently embracing queen JaeKyung in his arms, he wanted to embrace his JaeKyung in his arms too...

...

I'm so sorry for the late update, have been too busy with classes.. =)

thankies for reading! please stay happy, healthy and safe always..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yi Jung followed the pack of guards that were rushing to the court room that wasn't situated far from where he was, he saw the room full of ministers, royal family members and Queen JaeKyung was standing next to King WooBin with worry written all over her face. Yi Jung was in horror when he saw Ga Eul lying on the ground in front of the court room, there were chains around her hands and legs, and sadness was overflowing from her eyes and tears.

Yi Jung couldn't hear clearly what was going on in the courtroom but it wasn't long after that that the guards were dragging Ga Eul out mercilessly as she cried out for General Yi Jung in tears, and Queen JaeKyung was in tears too as she followed the guards and Ga Eul shortly behind with her maid servants.

…..

Ga Eul was accused of having an affair with the palace officials, thereby getting herself pregnant and committed a serious crime for attempting to escape from the palace, she was ordered to be placed in the dungeons awaiting further trials.

In the dungeons, Princess MinHwa was having a good time torturing the young lady although she had full awareness of Ga Eul being pregnant. "Tell me now, you rascal! Who is the father? It's the king right?!" Ga Eul panted and bite her lips, her stand was firm no matter how much MinHwa would torture her, she wasn't going to reveal anything.

"You are refusing to talk aren't you? Alright!" Princess MinHwa's eyes were opened wide and round, very agitated because she isn't getting the kind of response she wanted, "Ming, put it!" Ga Eul froze a little and in the next few seconds, another needle was pierced into her back that gave her excruciating pain, she tried to refrain from screaming but the pain was unbearable.

Princess MinHwa was watching Ga Eul without any mercy, she laughed, "Are you going tell me it's the king now?" Ga Eul cried, she closed her eyes, hoping that the pain would slowly fade away, "No..no..it's not….the king…" Ga Eul know that MinHwa had been eyeing the king and queen JaeKyung unnie ever since she entered the palace, constantly trying to bring trouble to both of them.

Princess MinHwa stared at Ga Eul fiercely, "I don't care! You will say that it's the king's baby that you're carrying in the next trial!" She bended down and held Ga Eul's badly scared face to look at hers, "Otherwise, I will make you live to watch how I inflict more harm on your dear sister." She laughed evilly and left the dungeon along with her men, leaving Ga Eul lying on the dungeon grounds with fresh wounds at her back.

Ga Eul wiped away her tears as she attempted to sit up but the wounds were burning in pain, she took out a jade pendent that she had hid inside her sleeves. Ga Eul smiled weakly as she held the jade pendent close to her heart….

"_Miss Ga Eul, this is from General Yi Jung." Ga Eul looked at General Yi Jung's men with big round eyes, very confused. "Mwo..?" Ga Eul recognize the jade pendent, it was given by the late king to both of his sons each, it was a very important piece of personal treasure and now he is giving it to her?_

"_General said that whenever he summons you, you will be able to enter into his quarters by flashing this pendent to his guards." Ga Eul nodded as she accepted the jade pendent, she couldn't hid the slight disappointment that she felt after hearing those words, she was hoping that it was a genuine gift from General Yi Jung, but it's okay, at least she's gotten something from him. Ga Eul smiled and kept the jade pendent dearly in her arms._

Ga Eul smiled as she flashbacked reminiscences of the past, she slowly fall into sleep as she reminded herself to be strong for her loved ones and filled her heart with sweet, warm memories that she held dearly to her heart.

…..

In Princess MinHwa's quarters.

So Yeon, Princess MinHwa's personal maid was serving her master, getting MinHwa ready for bed. She frowned as she dress MinHwa with her sleeping outfit, "My Lady..isn't it a bit too cruel to leave Ga Eul noona like this?" So Yeon asked timidly, she got to know Ga Eul briefly during her training as a palace maid and knew outright that Ga Eul was a genuinely kind and nice girl, her conscience was pricking her so much seeing Ga Eul noona like this.

Princess MinHwa laughed, "So Yeon, how many times have I told you that in order to survive in this palace, you've got to stop being so soft-hearted?" So Yeon quickly bowed her head, "Mianhe, My Lady…"

"As long as Ga Eul corporate with me and give me what I want, I will spare her life." MinHwa smiled evilly as she contemplated how her plan to sabotage the kingdom would work, "For all the things that your father had done to my kingdom, I will avenge you. I will make you suffer like how my father did, and I will take away your only love.." MinHwa fisted her hands as she stared into the dark night.

…

"Open the door."

General Yi Jung's heart sank when he saw Ga Eul in the dungeons. Her face had fresh scares, and he couldn't hide his worry when he saw the blood stains on her clothes. "Call the Royal Physician here, now!" He ordered his men.

General Yi Jung entered the dungeons, he couldn't surpress his urge to visit Ga Eul, he sent his men to check on her secretly but all of them reported back that Ga Eul wasn't doing well. He kneeled down and held Ga Eul into his arms, hoping to wake her up, "Ga Eul…" He held Ga Eul's bruised hands in his and wiped away the traces of tears on her cheeks.

He shed a tear as he hugged Ga Eul's cold and bruised body into his arms.

…

"Your Highness, you asked to see me?" General Yi Jung bowed as he stepped into Queen JaeKyung's quarters.

Queen JaeKyung nodded curtly as she dismissed all of her servants and invited General Yi Jung to sit down. She couldn't hid the worry, she couldn't even sleep well these few nights, knowing that her sister is suffering in the dungeon and could be executed anytime.

"General, where is the jade pendent? It hasn't been on your sword since ages." Queen JaeKyung asked as she took another glance at Yi Jung's sword, "It's with Ga Eul right? I saw her holding it yesterday when I visited her in the dungeons."

General Yi Jung didn't answer at all. Behind his icy cold eyes, he was burning with worry, anger and anxious because of all the recent incidents that happened in the palace. Images of Ga Eul lying in the dungeon with wounds were flooding his mind ever since he visited her.

Queen JaeKyung sighed, "General, I need you to take Ga Eul from the guards tomorrow during the trials, and escape the palace. Take Ga Eul and live near the mountains where it is safe. With your sword skills, I'm sure you can handle the guards."

General Yi Jung was unmoved after hearing Queen JaeKyung's words, so many things were running through his mind right now.

Queen JaeKyung was agitated, "General! You and I both know that my sister has liked you ever since we all were young! She was willing to do anything for you, and now she is going to sacrifice her life to protect you!" Queen JaeKyung was so frustrated and scared, "General, Ga Eul still refuses to tell me who the father of her baby is, but I'm guessing it's you, right?"

General Yi Jung was still silent. He wanted to laugh at himself for being so weak, not even having the courage to confess his love and trust the woman who did so much for him.

"It's up to you, General," Queen JaeKyung said, "My sister's fate is in your hands."

…..

mynx14: hahahaha omo..hahaha..thankies so much for reading.. =) your fate shall be settled soon when the story ends.. hehe.. =)

a quick update..so sry for the wait.. =( my final exams are nearing..gosh~~  
anyway..hoping all the SoEul fans and awesome writers a happy early Christmas..!  
please stay happy, safe and healthy always! =)


End file.
